Untitled
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Follows New Charchter Malina Redfern-Harman, and her soulmate Ian, Ash and Mary-Lynnette, and Jez and Morgead, mainly. All soulmates from all the books involved. Bad summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can see forever in your eyes, M." Alan said, looking away.

_And I can see stupid in yours, _I thought. I stared at his neck, saw the vein, smelt the blood pooling beneath the surface... _So much stupid.... _ I looked at him, telling his mind to sleep. His eyes smoother over and he stared back. I slid my veins into his throat, sucking noisily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.o0o"0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"M, how come you and Alan broke up?" Carey-Lynn asked, her purple eyes shifting lazily from my face to the t.v.

"He served his purpose. And he was an idiot anyway." I said, yawning.

"I talked to Thea today. Circle Daybreak has three wild powers." she said. "Jez, a half vampire half human, Delos, a true Redfern. He's your brother." she added, trying to spark some interest with me on the topic of my family.

"Go on." I told her.

"And some other girl, I don't remember her name. A witch, another Harman baby, the one to tie the 'shifters and witches, blah blah blah... So now all we need is the shapeshifter, I believe.." she sighed.

"Do you think the worlds really going to end, Carey-Lynn? I mean, it can't just stop, you know?" I said, hoping to start a conversation.

"I don't know, M, I really don't..."

_Ding ding ding, ding ding ding ding, dong._

"I got it." I said.

I pulled the door open. "Hi. I'm Jackson, the one looking for the apartment. Are you Malina?" The tall, dark hair boy asked.

"Hello Jackson. Yes, I'm Malina. Come on in." I said, my voice light. I didn't want him in. He was going to cause change, the part of me that was witch said. Horrible change. I followed his gaze, and immediately saw why. Carey-Lynn's eyes were locked on him, and he had no problem with it.

_Soulmates, _my brain prompted. I stared at the back of his head, and I noticed his heck.

"Daybreaker. I should have known. So, who sent you?" I growled.

His eyes were locked in Carey-Lynn's. "Um, no one... I didn't know you were lamia until I got here, or that a witch lived here.." his voice was lost.

I glared at Carey-Lynn. "Oh, kiss him and get over yourselves. And you, sit down and quit staring with your mouth open, flies might get in. Consider yourself moved in." I snapped.

"Care, I'm going to bed." I added.

"Night."

"Oh, Carey?"

"Yeah?"

"Blink."

"Shut up, M." she threw the pillow at me and looked away from Jackson.

I shut my door, and threw myself at my bed. I wanted to sob, and sob, and sob. I will never find my soulmate..

I've been looking. I knew Alan wasn't the one, and neither had any other guys I'd been with. And Carey-Lynn didn't want a soulmate.

Soulmate... Why didn't I have one? I wasn't supposed to be here; My mom was a true Harman witch, before she died. My father is a lamia, a born vampire. Blaze's mother and my mother are birth sisters, but I would never claim her.

I would become a day breaker before I would say Blaze Harman was my cousin. She was a backstabbing slut who deserved to die. If it ever came to that, I would kill her. I truly would.

Thea..... Thea was my birth sister, my mothers second daughter. She shipped my off with my father, unaware that I would one day be a last Harman witch, or that she would die to never tell anyone about me except the note she left Thea...

I've always known who my parents were, everything.

I left my father because of this. He tried to let me live in his world, his world with slaves high in the mountains. I didn't know he had another kid. A Wild Power, at that. I left with my life.. barely. My father was the son Hunter Redfern thought way dead. My mother was the mother of the last Harman witches, the known ones anyway..

I should be famous, but I choose to hide, not wanting all that responsibilities..

My phone rang. "Hello?" I said, barely disguising the tears in my voice.

"Malina Redfern/Harman?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes... who is this?" I demanded. "And how do you know my true name?"

"Your needed. Very, very needed." the mans voice said.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Hunter Redfern. I will be there in ten minutes...... be ready." the line disconnected.

"Oh hell no." I said, throwing my phone. "There's no way." I said aloud.

I there, and, in less than a minute, was asleep, strangely, and when I woke up I was in the backseat of a car. I knew in an instant where I was. I had seen this car, driving around the street. It was a lime green two door corvette. Hunter's car.

"Hunter, take me home." I demanded.

"Malina, go to sleep. I have big plans for you, dear." he said, his voice caring.

"Look, I'm not your damned Wild Power. I'm not anything. So let me out or I'll blow the back of your car off." I said, threateningly.

"Oh, your not the Wild Power. But Circle Daybreak wants you, Malina." I had the image of the Uncle Sam poster, with the saying, "Uncle Sam wants You!" on it.

"What can Circle Daybreak want with me? I'm sixteen! In case your wondering, I have no witch power. I'm a vampire, for Christs sake! Nothing I can do will ever, ever help Circle Daybreak!" I screamed once, out of annoyance.

"They want you because The Crone is dead. As is Blaze Harman, who was helping Thea undercover, so they need a Harman."

"What use am I to you, Hunter?" I said playfully, "If I killed myself right now, what would become of what you need me for, Hunter? What do you want me for?"

"What do I want you for? Oh, I don't at all, Malina. But I've got your soulmate waiting, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Jez?" Morgead called. "Oh, Jezebel?" I sat up.

"What, Morg?" I yelled.

"I love you."

I screamed. He laughed. I heard his footsteps, coming nearer. He slid into the bed next to me.

"New Harman witch. Malina. Thea's half vampire sister. We need her. Hunter claims to have her soulmate, and she's desperate for a soulmate, Jez. Really. We think she'll go, for the soulmate. We have to intercept her. Tell her he's lying, that he can't have her soulmate because we do. She hates him."

"Why, Morg, are you telling me?" I said, yawning.

"Because I'm going to get her." I whipped around and hauled him in the jaw.

"_No._ No you are not, Morgead. Send Keller. Send Rashel. Send Quinn. Or Ash. _Anyone_ but you." I clarified.

"Why?" he picked up a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"Because Hunter wants to kill you. Theirry knows, from inside sources. Ask Hannah-the-Maya-slayer! She's the one who went under cover! He wants you dead, Morg."

"Jezebel.. I want to go. I want to kill him."

"No. If you go, I won't guarantee I'll be here if you come back."

"Jez, this isn't mature."

"I'm not lying. I do not think you can kill Hunter Redfern, if it comes down to it. He's the _father_ of vampires. You won't. He'll kill you. And if you die... You'll be risking the world's fate, because I'll kill whoever touched you." I said, my voice breaking off into a sob. He sat up and pulled me into his arms.

"Jezebel.."

"Morgead, my name is Jez."

"I know, Jez. But Jezebel's so pretty." I could almost hear him smiling.

I snuffled a few times. "Morg, don't go. Please don't go."

"How can I go with the weight of the world on my shoulders, Jezebel?" he kissed the top of my head. I laid my head back against his chest.

"Morg?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to tell them you aren't going?" I said, just as my phone buzzed. Morgead head it.

"It's Gillian."

"Give it." he held it in front of my face, and I snapped it open.

"Hey Jez, sorry to bother you, but is Morgead going to get the witch girl?"

"No, he's not. Send James, or Ash, or Keller even. He's not allowed. And he's busy."

She hung up. "What am I busy doing?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know.." I said, licking my lip. "What should we do?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hunter stopped at a gas station, taking the keys. I growled. I was settling back when the door opened, and a dark head popped in.

"Well? Come _on._" he growled. He shoved his hand back and grabbed my wrist. I felt like someone shocked me. He dropped my wrist and stepped away. "Hurry."

I stared at him, and got out. He was about 6' 2", and he had longish black hair. He was cute. _Really_ cute. "Who are you?"

"Ian. You are Malina, right?" he asked. I liked his voice when it wasn't layered with anger.

"M," I corrected. "Oh, fuck. You're a daybreaker, aren't you?"

He smiled, slightly. "I never thought I'd be one, though. I hated them. I wanted to stay with the Night World, too, but my girlfriend was a witch, so.."

Girlfriend.. I sighed inwardly.

"Ex-girlfriend. She left though, went after a guy who wasn't in the Circle, who left her and found some human soulmate. Ash Redfern." he said, sighing. I snorted.

"What?" he asked.

"Ash Redfern is, like, my cousin. My names Malina Redfern-Harman."

"Oh.. Well. Let's go."he said, holding out his hand. I shook my head. He flushed.

"Right. Just, er, follow me if you can keep up."

"What are you?" I asked.

"Um, vampire, mostly.. We need to go."

"Mostly as in..?"

"Come _on, _M." he ran, and I had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian ended up holding my hand to keep me with him. I tried not to feel happy- it was hard.

_Soulmates._

I tried not to think about it too much, or Ian might catch on.

We eventually got to a car, and Ian told me to go to sleep, he'd wake me up when we got there.

I didn't sleep good. I looked at him. After a few minutes, he glanced over at me.

"You're my soulmate, you know."

I smiled and leaned back, fixing my eyes out the dark window. The air of tension between us was gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

"I don't want to do this." I complained quietly. We were on the end of the driveway of a mansion in Vegas.

"You didn't have to." he whispered back, turning around. I didn't look up. He hugged me, sort of awkward and one armed, but still a hug.

"What do you mean, I didn't have to? You forced me out of the car." I said, making a face.

"You could have ran away."

"Don't make me go, please. They'll make me want to choose a side, Thea will. I don't want to. I want to stay neutral," I said, my eyes on the ground.

"So do. I'll take you up stairs and show you where to go, and I'll send Iliana up later." he said, his mind already someplace else.

"Whose Iliana?" I asked, trying to keep from going in.

"The Witch Child." he said.

"Oh."

He grabbed my hand. I shivered at the touch. The front room was full of people. Ian put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I looked at the ground, focusing on having my feet straight forward, when Thea, I think, ran up and jerked me away from Ian and into a hug.

"Malina!" she squealed.

"Hello, Thea." I said. "Not here." I added under my breath. She sighed, flustered.

Ian grabbed me back again and led me up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile. Blaise was sitting in the corner, staring at me with mild interest. She doesn't have a soulmate, and she wanted Thea's.

Ian opened a door and I stepped in.

"I have a few things to take care of. Iliana- the little blond girl? She's 17. She'll be up here any minute."

"The Barbie doll? Oh, fun fun fun." I said sarcastically.

"M..... I won't be gone long. If she gets on your nerves, which she will, ask for Jez Redfern, or Mary-Lynette, both of them are really cool. Jez is a Wild Power, and Mary-Lynette is Ash's soulmate.."

"Ugh. Just send Jez up, please." I moaned. A Barbie, Ash's girl.... Wild Power please.

"Her soulmate will come with her." he warned.

"Oh well." I flopped on the bed. "Anyone that comes without being attached to another by a silver cord, Ian?"

"Well... There's Blaise, and I think some lower ones, like me, who don't do things." He bit his lip.

"Can't I go with you?" I asked, pouting.

He laughed. "A few minutes along with Daybreakers will not kill you. They're just people."

"Your one of them, why do you always say they?"

"Because..... Because you say they." he said softly. "I have to go, now. So, I'll send Jez up. An d I won't be gone long. And you'll be fine." he said softly.

"Whatever. She better not try and convert me, or whatever." I sniffed.

He grinned. "Don't worry. Circle Daybreak's not a forced thing. It's a choice." he said, looking at me with a look I didn't recognize. Then he turned and left.

Less than a minute later, a tall girl with wild red hair came in. No soulmate. Ian was wrong.

"I'm Jez." she said, flopping down on the couch in the room. "You're Malina. Witch vampire. I'm human vampire. Wild Power. Your a lost witch child. Blah, blah. We both knew all that. You're Ian's soulmate, right?"

My head spun. Half Human? She was the half human? Lost... I'm not lost I'm hiding.. Grandma Harman knew about me.. "Um, yeah I guess we are." I said, wondering how in hell she even knew that. Does everyone here know all that? About everyone?

"You guess, or you know? Did you feel it? The tug, the impulse to love him, to follow him? When he came to get you out, did you just go without thinking of what Hunter would do?"

"I-"

"If Morgead would have come, would you have went? Hunter promised you a soulmate, did he not? If I would have told Morgead he could go, would you of went with him, leave the promise of a soulmate? Ian is your soulmate, you can't have a doubt, or your just plain stupid."

I didn't open my mouth, waiting for her to continue. She didn't look like she would. "How long did you wait to say that?" I asked, a little smile forming on my lips.

"Three days." she laughed.

"I figured." I smiled. Jez was my kind of person... Maybe this wouldn't be all bad; if more girls were like Jez..

"Morgead wants to come up, I told him to give me a few minutes, so is that okay?" she asked, already thinking of him being in the room.

"Um... okay." I said, hoping that Ian would hurry up and get back.

A second later a guy came in. He glanced in my direction and smiled, but only for a second. He sat by her. I expected, I don't know, _something, _but they just sat, like being together was perfectly enough.

I knew I'd be perfectly fine if Ian was here...

"So, your Malina," Morgead said.

"It's M."

He nodded. "She calls me Morg, and her real names Jezebel. Not everyone here likes their real names."

"Like Keller, and Ian." Jez prompted.

"Yeah, Keller, the one whose soulmates the prince of the 'shifters, her real name's Raksha. And Ian, well.... Ian doesn't like his real name. Or his heritage. Or people, actually." he laughed. So, not everyone knows everything... He doesn't know Ian's my soulmate..

I heard feet pounding up the stairs. _Ian. It's Ian, I'm positive. _

The door opened. Ian stepped in, his hair windblown. Jez and Morgead stood up, and with a small smile to me from Jez, they left. Morgead pulled the door closed behind him with his foot.

"What's your real name, Ian?" I asked, falling back on the bed.

"Ian." he said, pursing his lip. "Why?"

"Well..... Morgead said that you don't like your name, your heritage, or.... people." I looked at the floor by his feet.

"Well..... that's true, mostly."

"Mostly as in..?" I asked, letting myself look at him.

"I don't dislike all people. You, for instance." he smiled.

"Why.. Why don't you like your heritage?"

He looked away. "Um, my great grandmother was a vampire hunter. Her son was too, until he got bitten by a shifter. His wife was part of a lamia family. Their child, my mother, was half vampire half shifter. My father was a witch."

My brain tried to put this together. His heritage went from vampire murderer to.. Witch, shapeshifter, and vampire. So, he wasn't part werewolf.

"So? My mother was Grandma Harman's rebel child, the one who ran away and sent back a baby. Then disappeared, leaving the birth certificate of another baby with the first one. No one knows who the first babies father is, but the seconds father was the one who was supposed to be dead, Hunter Redferns boy, and went and started slave trade in the mountains, taking the baby with him and killing her mother, framing it one an accident, putting it on the baby." I choked. Ian put his arms around me. I hadn't realized I even got off the bed.

"Thea doesn't know," he guessed. I nodded.

"She thinks that mom fell down the stairs because I was leaning over the edge of the railing. She doesn't remember mom. I was five. I saw him push her down, I saw at the bottom. She fell.... she fell right by me. She was _dead, _Ian, right by my legs. One of my Barbie's was under her. I burned all of them.. And then he took me to where he stayed while he left me with mom, and I met Delos, whose a year older than me. I ran away when I was nine." I cried, a lot. I can't remember ever crying this much. I actually can't remember ever really crying before.

"I'm sorry, M. I'm so sorry." He put his hand on the back of my head. I knew he meant every word.. And then it was dark, and I could see a light. It was brownish, and it took a shape.

_What the hell._

It didn't sound like Ian. The darkness didn't look like Ian. But it was _Ian. _

_It's a soulmate thing._

_You know a lot about this soulmate principal stuff, huh?_

_I studied the ancient idea of it a lot._

I explored parts of his mind, memories and such. Certain things were locked up, and I didn't push. I knew there were things in my mind that he couldn't get to.. things that I didn't think about and no one knew.

I heard a noise, a noise outside, that stopped everything and pulled us backwards through the black. I blinked. The sun was coming through the window. Bright sun. Someone knocked on the door.

"Dammit, whoever that is is dead." Ian growled.

"It's Thea." I sighed. "Come in, Thea!" I called a little more loudly. The door popped open.

"Ian, it's my turn." she said, whining. "Blaise and I are going to..." she caught the look on my face. "I'm going to take her around and introduce her to everyone...." I made a face. She stopped.

"You are so picky, Malina! What do you want to do?" She flopped on the couch. "Besides be with Ian." I picked up the pillow behind me and chunked it at her. She laughed. I heard feet pounding up the steps. Thea's head snapped that way. I knew who it was. Eric. A sandy head popped into the room.

"Thea-" he looked at me. "Wow. You guys do look alike, just... you look more mature. Like Blaise. But, um, Thea, Theirry wants you, and um, Malina to help him with some stuff. And Ian, too, if he wants." I could tell that he wasn't used to Ian. I don't think anyone was. Someone did tell me Ian wasn't exactly, I don't know, high up in the rankings here. I looked at Eric.... Whoa. He's human. Go, Thea. What a rule breaker.

"Ian. Do I have to?" I mumbled.

"It's Theirry's house. Only important people even stay here, M. Or people who have people out to kill them. Like me." he flinched. "Or you, because Hunter only wanted you to kill you, because you can help us."

Like him.... "Who wants to kill you, Ian?" I asked.

"Malina! Ian! Come on!" Thea called. I sighed. He wasn't going to answer me...

I followed Ian down the stairs. Three people were standing in the doorway. A girl, with her arm around a boys face, so familiar, and on the other side of her was another boy, who had a protective look about him.... I gasped.

"What?" Ian asked..

"That boy, with the girl hanging of his waist, is my brother. The other guy was Sylvia's boyfriend. I hung around them sometimes, and that girl... Maggie, always liked me for some reason. It's because Delos is her soulmate. Delos is here, Ian.... this is why Theirry wants me down here. Delos is a frigging Wild Power." I swore. I forgot about that.... I hoped I'd never, _ever, _see Delos again.

Some others were here. The Barbie doll, and beside her was a girl with a catlike look about her, almost. Next to her was a face I should know...

"Galen Drache." Ian swore under his breath.

"What?"

"The shifter who got my grandfather, that's Galen's father." he said.

"Oh... _Oh."_ I realized that it Galen had something over Ian, and they both knew it, and Ian hated it. He was supposed to.. I didn't know. But Galen was over him, and he knew it.

_But Galen's a good guy,_ I realized. He won't say anything to Ian, but he still doesn't like it..

"Malina!" Someone called. I knew who. The voice was deepened by age, but still the same voice... and much too close.

"Hello, Delos." I said, not smiling.

"We figured you were dead." he said.

"Well, I had figured there would be search party's after me. Sylvia told me she didn't know I was your brother until I asked her where she stayed when she wasn't at school. Or with Miles."

The girl, Maggie, I remembered her clearly now, gasped. "M? Sylvia's friend, M?"

I nodded. "Where is she?"

"Dead." Miles said, his voice darker than I'd remembered. I looked at him more closely. He wasn't human anymore. He was a shapeshifter, a bird.. Bird Of Prey, which one I wasn't sure.

"Oh, tragic. Sort of. Sucks she turned you first. Delos, I hate you. What thee hell do you want?" I said, turning to face him.

"Dad died." he said, his voice softer. "Three years ago."

Oh, damn.... I'm an orphan? Tragic..... I really need to loose some of my sarcasm.

"Oh. Well then. Sylvia kept her promise, huh? She didn't tell you I was alive?" I said, choking back tears that didn't belong there.

"She hinted it. I think she knew her days were numbered. I think you know, in a way, that you're going to die on the day you do. Dad knew; he pitched a fit to have you found, M." I saw his eyes shining.

He hugged me, and I cried. I'm pretty sure he did, too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash is here!" Jade yelled. I jumped out of the bed and tripped over my own feet. I scrambled down the stairs. Ash was, as she had said, here. I ran into his open arms. He picked me up.

"It isn't safe in the world yet, Mary-Lynette. But you are coming with me." he said, kissing me. He sat me down. My head was spinning.

_Ash is here, Ash is here, Ash is here, _It kept repeating in my head.

"All of you are. Circle Daybreak. The renegade witches? Well, we're more about saving the world now."

Kestrel choked. "We're? Your one? And saving the world from what?" she hissed.

Ash sighed. "Rowan! Get in here." Mark sat up and hugged Jade closer to him. _So perfect, _I sighed. I've hated watching them these past months..

He started on about Wild Powers, and Circle Daybreak, everything the girls missed out on, everything they needed to know, everything I wasn't supposed to. He mentioned the guy Quinn who was supposed to kill us has a human soulmate and loves her. Kestrel laughed hard about that. When he was finished, my head was spinning,

"So.... The worlds ending, and you want us to go live in a safe house? What's wrong with here?" I asked. He squeezed my hand, and I came up with an answer.

_He's not here._

And I wanted to be with him, very badly...

"So, I'm going to Mary-Lynette's to get her stuff she needs, and Jade can come to get Mark's, and we'll leave. Rowan, Kestrel, pack."

"Wait, _what?_ I don't even get to say goodbye to my mom?" I gasped.

"If you ran away from home, would you say goodbye?" he asked, and I could see his point. I leaned back on his arm. I hadn't realized I was shaking until I was touching something solid.

I watched everyone get everything together, they seemed to be in fast motion, while I sat and held hands with Ash on the couch. Mark was helping Jade pack, and she flitted up and down the stairs every so often. But time seemed slower around Ash and I. Every now and then he'd touch my hair, or say something, but mostly he was quiet. Jade dropped the last of her bags down at the foot of the steps.

"Ready, Ash?" she asked pleasantly.

"No." he said, but stood up anyway. He pulled me with him.

"Two hours. That's it, I promise. Stay here and do what you can to help Rowan and Kestrel. Don't sulk." he added, kissing me softly. I reluctantly dropped his hand.

"Come on, Jade!" he called. She ran down the stairs. She didn't have lipstick on. She had lipstick on when Ash got here...

Mark was still upstairs with Rowan. I heard a few heavy thumps.

Kestrel breezed by. "Need anything, Kes?" I asked. I was barely comfortable with her, the fiercest of the three.

"No thanks, Mary-Lynn." she called, already in a different room. "We're leaving everything but the clothes." she was back with me again. We were both eying Jades pile. "Jade will have to leave some of that..." she murmured.

"What? Jade leave her prized possessions?!" I said, gasping in mock horror. She laughed. Rowan came down, her bags in hand. Kestrel went up to pack, and Rowan dropped on the couch by me.

"How longs it been?" I asked her.

"Mary-Lynette, it has been exactly one hour." she said.

"Rowan, it has been one pretty long hour." I told her. She smile.

"Yes, one very long hour." she sighed.

A question had been nagging me for some time, and I was never alone with Rowan..

"Rowan, have you and Kestrel froze your ages yet?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering.."

She laughed. "No, it's fine. Yes, we both stopped aging, along with Ash, on the night it was clear that you and Ash were soulmates. Kestrel and I have decided that even if we don't find our soulmates, we can at least be young and pretty for as long as we want." a distant look came over her face. "Oh, and Jade too, she wants to stay the same as Mark... but she is upset that he didn't become a vampire, although..." she frowned.

"Although what?" I asked, frowning. I didn't like the tone.

"Ash was, well, hoping the two of you would go before Theirry and ask to become made vampires, legal ones, so you would be with us forever, since neither of you are Old Souls."

I though about how wonderful that would be, how great it would be to be with Ash forever, but was I ready to leave, and give up everything?

_You already are giving up everything, Mary-Lynnette. _I reminded myself.

So.... why not give up everything and gain immortality?

"Oh.... I still don't know.." I sighed. It had been one hour, 45 minutes.

"Well, you need to remember it is an option, Mary-Lynnette." she said, standing up.

"I will, Rowan." I lain back on the couch, shutting my eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where is Ash?" I asked Ian, staring anywhere but next to me.

"He went to get his sisters and his soulmate." I noticed he was looking at only me. My face darkened. He chuckled.

"Oh, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel?"

He nodded. "Get some sleep, M. It's been a long day. It was dawn yesterday when I stole you from Hunter, and you didn't sleep the way here, or last night. So we have some catching up to do." he yawned. I yawned too.

"Don't look at me when you yawn." I yawned. "It makes me yawn."

"Mmmm, whatever. I'm tired. And tomorrow, we need to do something about needing to hunt, because we'll be needing our vampire abilities soon, I'm sure." he yawned again, and pushed me on the bed. I laid on the pillow, and didn't want to move.

"This pillow is really soft." I murmured. I felt him lay down, and he pulled me over to him, laying my head on his arm and pressing me against him, throwing a blanket or us. "But that's better." I was asleep as soon as my eyes were closed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't want to talk to you, Delos. It's early. Go away." I was still laying down. Ian was still sleeping. I hadn't moved, just my mouth. Delos was standing beside the bed. "Go away."

"I need you for something though." he complained.

"Use you half sister Thea. She's a witch, if that's why you need me. Or use Jez, she's got vampire in her. Whatever you need, I'm sure theres someone else to fit it." I yawned.

"I need someone Maggie knows." he amended.

"Miles."

"Is coming with me. _Please._"

"Go away, Delos." I said, my voice warning.

"You never change." he grumbled, and slammed the door behind him. I rolled over and pressed my face to Ian's chest. His breath was still regular. I tried to match mine to his, but it was hard to take that deep of a breath. I sighed and waited for him to wake up.

He woke up a few minutes later. I jumped when his arm moved. I was listening to his breath, and it hadn't changed.

"Scare you?" he asked, and his lips touched the top of my head.

"Yeah, you did." I said, sitting up.

"Was that Delos in here?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Wanted me to do something with Maggie. I don't really like her." I said. I didn't want to move... Can't everything be this........ normal?

"We're leaving today." he said, rolling over. I felt very cold, and alone. And shocked.

"Leaving? Where to?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well.... I'm leaving, with my team. We're going on a mission. And, uh, Theirry wants you to stay here and help him."

"What?" _What?!?! I can't stay here without you! No! _"Why does he want me to stay here?"

"Because he's going, and so is Morgead, and Hannah and Jez are staying, and he wants you to go with them." he frowned.

"But..... I'm a _fighter,_ Ian. I don't go around with humans and girls who can't fight because they can't go out in public! I would rather go around with Ash!" I sank back down on the bed. "Is Delos going? Is that why he wants me with Maggie?" he nodded.

"Ash will be here today. I'll be back in three. Do what you want." he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start up a second later. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ian.. I know you meant well.. Forgive me... Please.." I stood up, sighing.

Someone knocked on the door. Jez came in a second later with clothes in her arms.

"Hey." she said. "Clothes, for you. We figured what you size would be, and got some stuff for you to wear.. But um, Morgead's leaving, and so is Ian, and I know you hate Ash, but he'll be here tomorrow, and your my cousin, in a way. And he's bring Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan, so if you wanna hang with them, it's cool.."

"You used to be a fighter. A hunter. A good one. So did Morgead. What happened?"

"I realized what I was doing was wrong, and that I was part human. Morgead changed because he loved me."

"So, Circle Daybreak is a bunch of wimps. Why can't Hunter get rid of you?" I murmured. "You have to Cat, don't you? And Quinn, didn't you guys get him?" I laughed dryly.

"The Cat, Rashel, is Quinn's soulmate."

"Oh wow. Quinn hated humans more than anything. We had a thing, when we were like, 13." I laughed. "I knew he'd get someone fierce. But the Cat? That's different."

"Yeah... Well, Keller wants to go get Ash. You riding?" she asked, turning to the door.

"Sure. But, um, what's the chance of meeting Thea on the way down?" I flinched, "Or, Blaise?"

"Blaise is downstairs. Why?"

"Because I'm turning more and more a witch every minute." I frowned. I'd bet I run like a human.

"At least you don't loose beauty, turn human. If I don't hunt, I turn human."

"Well, it is better than suffocating, I suppose. But Blaise.... she has good blood. I remember that from before we choose Circles, when she want to be a Twilight, before she learned what she could do to men. She used to let me use her." I frowned.

"Oh. Well... Morgead and I are going out. I think Ian's going shapeshifter for bit, for this mission."

"Right... Well, better get this over with." Between seeing my cousins, or drinking from Blaise, I wasn't sure which one was worse.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to Vegas?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. The Lord of the Night World, also the head center of Circle Daybreak. He's go a human soulmate, so...." Ash said. He had his arms around my waist while the girls loaded the car.

"Why don't you help, Ash? So lazy." Rowan complained.

He didn't have anything nice to say to that, obviously, so he led me back in the house, up the stairs, to Jades room. He kicked the door closed with his foot and spun me over to the bed. I laughed. It was all in one motion..

"They were really annoying me." he laughed. I grinned. I can't believe I'd missed someone who I'd known for a few days so much..

He hugged me. I leaned on him. I was too happy.. this can't end badly. It just can't. It wouldn't be right. Ash and I can't die..

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette." he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Ash." I whispered, closing my eyes. I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up in Ash's arms. I was still tired, but I didn't want to sleep and miss time with Ash, in case he had to run off again, slay more dragons in the world...

Just not real ones, like he told me about. I shuddered.

But I was so tired...

"Sleep, May-Lynn." he said softly.

"No." I blinked a few times. "I can sleep in the car."

He laughed dryly. "I'm not driving. I'll be there, too. Just go to sleep. We'll have our own seat in the car, with the stupid normal looking minivan. Believe me. Rowan got the driver, Kestrel got passenger, Jade and Mark, well, I suggest we don't let the be in the back where no one can see them. So we get the back row seat. I'm tired, too." he yawned to prove it.

"So I'll sleep in the car." I yawned, too.

"In an hour, when they get it packed, whatever. I'm going to sleep now. He flopped back on the bed. I laid beside him.

"You tend to be annoying." I said, but with his hand on my stomach, and his warm breathing on my neck, I fell asleep quickly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up, my head groggy. I was in the car, my head in Ash's lap. He was playing with my hair, and his long legs went from on side of the car to the other. I sat up slowly.

"You didn't wake me up." I yawned and stretched.

"You were tired. I only slept for an hour or so." he put his arm around my shoulders. Kestrel was asleep in the front, and Rowan was driving. I looked over to Mark and Jade. Mark was asleep, his head against the window. There was something... different about his face, but I couldn't place it.... Jade was curled in his lap. Her face was flushed...

_Oh my god._

"Ash... Jade and Mark exchanged blood, didn't they?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah.. Jade wanted Mark the same age as her, and he wanted to be like her.."

"I want to be like you." I whispered.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Seriously?" he breathed. I saw Rowan's cheek turn up.

"Yes."

He kissed me, first my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"You're supposed to." I said softly. "I'm your soulmate." I grinned and kissed him.

He laughed. Kestrel sat up. She and Rowan changed spots.

Rowan was asleep before she sat down, it looked like, and Kestrel looked back. "Ash, help me out here. Where are we?"

"Umm... I have no clue. Watch the signs. When you see what state we're in, check the town. If it's big enough, we'll stop." I noticed Rowan and Kestrel were both taking deeper breaths, and faster ones. Jade wasn't.

_Because she has Mark's blood inside her,_ I thought bitterly.

I leaned against Ash. He wasn't breathing as deeply. More of a rhythm.. I looked up at him. He was almost asleep. I went to sit up.

"Don't move." he complained. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. I scooted down and put my head on his lap like it was when I woke up, and put my feet on the window. My legs were barely long enough. Ash's legs were too long to do that.

I shoved my hand in my pocket, pulling out my iPod and hitting shuffle.

In less than a week, I would be a vampire...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ash! Wake up!" Rowan called. I sat up, blinking. The sun was up.. I hadn't been asleep, not completely, just kind of in a daze. I shook Ash's arm. "Babe, up." I stretched and climbed out behind Mark. We were at a gas station.

"Mark and you have human needs, and the rest of us have other needs. So... we'll be back." She looked at Ash. He nodded, and Rowan and Kestrel took off.

"Go in and do what you need to do. No food, get a drink if you need. Go to the bathroom, blah blah. Then meet us back out here. Hurry." he added to me. I looked back when we got in the store. Ash was still looking after me.

_Ash didn't go... I'm going to start becoming a vampire... in 5 minutes... Oh My God.._

I knew what it was like. I had done it before, but Jeremy had interrupted us.. and died.

_I killed him._

_I'm a murder._

I walked out of the store, looking around in the blaring sun. The car was parked off the road, across the highway. But Ash wasn't. He grabbed my waist from the shadow of the door. I yelped. He laughed.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

"Not a murder." he shot back.

"He didn't die on his own. You didn't kill him, he almost killed you. _I killed Jeremy._"

"That doesn't make it murder."

I sighed. Mark came out. He looked at Ash's hands, then at Ash. I didn't like the look on his face. Angry. Irritated. Ash met his gaze, and glanced at Jade. Mark walked on, and I followed him, Ash following, grabbing my hand.

Jade was waiting. Mark walked to the woods. Jade followed.

I opened my mouth to protest that, but Ash whispered "alone" in my ear, and I dropped it.

He slid the door open and I climbed in. He slid it shut behind him.

"Are you sure, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked. I nodded. "Really, really sure?" I nodded again. He leaned in, so slowly he could have been kissing me, and sunk his fangs into my neck.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I followed Jez out of Blaise and Thea's room. "Jez!" someone called. Jez didn't seem to hear them. "Jezebel Redfern!" she spun around. I looked back. A girl with long black hair and a black jumpsuit was running up.

"Ash is driving, so we don't have to go get them. And they're turning Mary-Lynnette and Mark into vampires." she said.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now, Keller?" Jez complained.

"Hmm... Galen told me I wasn't allowed to go with him and Morgead and whoever else. I wanna know why."

"Me too."

"Lets follow them, then." I said. Keller looked at me like she was surprised I had a voice.

"What's your name again?" she asked, flipping her head.

"Malina Redfern Harman. But don't call me Malina. It's M."

"M. Well I'm Raksha Keller, but if you refer to me as Raksha you're dead meat."

I smiled faintly. She was okay, too.

"So, follow them?" Jez said.

"Um, yeah. They just left, right?"

"Uh, no. Ian and Morgead are waiting outside. Galen and Delos are still... I don't even know." Keller said.

_Ian's outside... I'm going to follow him.. Help him if he needs it.._

Galen and Delos walked in then, and Ian and Morgead opened the door.

"Change of plans." Ian grumbled. "Come on, M." He grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"What?" I asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Shapeshifters are on a killing spree, like when they killed Grandma Harman. And it's pretty common knowledge that I haven't chosen my animal yet. And if I don't choose it soon, I'm going to be dropped from the Drache family. If I choose one, then it's over. What thee hell should I do, M?"

"I don't know, Ian.... I mean, what if you choose? What happens then?"

"Then if Galen's father doesn't approve I die." I opened my mouth to protest, I was going to say it wasn't fair. "All is fair in love and war, and this is war."

"But.. .you can't die, or else whoever killed you will die too, or he'll kill me."

"M..... I told you I didn't like my heritage. But that's the way it is. And don't cry, babe." he wiped my only tear away with his finger.

"Circle Daybreak makes you soft." I whispered. "I never cried before I came here."

"That's why you won't see Rashel or Quinn around much. She refuses to turn soft. And Quinn refuses to be any softer."

I sniffed. "We have to get out of here. I won't be able to get any softer, or I won't be able to stand myself." I half smiled.

"I either die, or work some miracle." he sighed.

"Oh! Wait! Give me.. two minutes, okay?" I smiled.

"Whatever you say." he sunk down.

"Oh, quit sulking." I bent down and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, not remembering falling asleep. I could feel Ash's heavy breathing behind me. We were both squeezed onto the back seat. I turned over. Ash's eyes were open. I gasped and fell back. He caught me, laughing. "Scare you?"

"Yes! You are so mean sometimes, Ash!" he kissed me.

"Still mean?" he asked.

"Yes." he kissed me again, and again.

"So, am I still mean?" he asked, laughing.

"No..." I bit my lip.

"You do that a lot." he noted.

"Habit." I said.

"I had a lot of habits, before I met you.... but I think its best I don't tell you those right now." he laughed.

I sighed. I felt different... every time I moved it was faster than before, but not jerky..

It was coming faster...

"Are you okay?" Ash whispered.

"I'm just dizzy.." I told him, pressing my face to his neck. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to move and wake you up to ask." he picked e up and sat me in his lap. "Rowan! Where are we?" he called.

"20 miles out of Vegas, sleeping beauty." she called.

I yawned. Too much sleeping. I slid of Ash's lap and into the seat, pulling my knees up and setting my chin on them. My back was too close to the window. It was hot.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Mary-Lynnette?" Ash asked, leaning over.

"I'm okay." I said, my stomach spinning. I sat my head up off my knees. Maybe that would help. Ash leaned his chin over on my knees.

"Deep breathes help." he said.

"Is she okay?" Rowan asked, and Mark turned around.

"Mary-Lynnette?" he looked at me. "No, she isn't okay. Deeper breaths, Mary-Lynn. Row, can we pull over for a second?"

"I'm fine." but I closed my mouth. Maybe I should keep it like that. "I don't get carsick, the last time I got carsick I was 10, Mark." I said, and my head was spinning again.

The car pulled off. "Don't puke. Don't puke." I repeated, over and over.

"Mary-Lynnette, would fresh air help?" Ash asked.

I nodded. _Don't puke. It will all be blood. Don't do it. Please. For Ash. Don't do it, Mary Lynnette, do not through up. Breathe. Feel Ash's hand. Breath fresh air. _

"Are you alright, May-Lynn?" Ash said.

_Breathe. His breath. Sweet. Breathe in, breath out. Nod, smile.._

Puke. Ash patted my back.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I was ten.."

"It's fine, Mary-Lynn. But uh, next time, eat something before we exchange, okay? That might be what made you sick, baby." I nodded.

We slid into the back of the mini again, and Rowan promised me it would only be ten minutes. I nodded and stared out the window. Ash sat on the other side of the seat.

For about 2 minutes. I slid over the seat and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Thirsty. My mouths dry." I bit my tongue. It bled. And it helped. Ash squeezed my hand.

"Five more minutes, and we'll be out of this car."

_Five more minutes until he'll have to go run off someplace. _

He sighed. "Mary-Lynnette..."

"I really with your wouldn't do that, Ash. It's really annoying." I sighed.

"Can't help it.." Rowan pulled into a drive way. Or a small street. It lead to a mansion.

"Welcome to Theirry's," Ash announced, pulling open the door, "Lord of the Night World."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Galen, come _on!_ You gotta think."

"I don't know M! My father had to approve of me!"

"What is your father?"

"A jaguar. It's a thing of his. That's why he likes Keller so much."

"So would he approve of Ian being a cat?"

"I don't know. Maybe." he frowned. "Look, I didn't choose mine! Whenever he needs it most, he'll know what he'll be. It'll come to him."

"He has to choose soon, Galen." I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

"Ian, it'll come to you. Whatever. I'll just go be in danger and, yeah." I sunk down next to him.

"Well then. I'm going to die, M."

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"Lion... why?"

"Because.. That's perfect! Galen's father likes big cats more than anything!" I hugged him.

"Seriously? Your amazing, M." he kissed me. I looked up to a noise. A minivan pulled in, and Ash's long legs slid out.

"Here comes the player." I cleared my throat. "Um, ex player I mean." a girl slid out behind him, and Jade and a boy followed. Kestrel and Rowan got out of the front.

Jade saw me and waved. Ash's jaw dropped. I self consciously patted down my dyed black hair.

"What did you _do,_ M?" Ash demanded.

"Hair dye is a wonderful thing." I told him. He hugged me. The look on his soulmates face was less than pleasant.

"Okay, Ash, I'm glad to see you too. I'm not dead, or dying, so let me go." he laughed.

"Hunter know your alive?" he asked, putting his arm around the girl.

Another human.

"Yeah. He wants me dead, too." I laughed.

"When did you get here?"

"The evening you left."

"Oh, um, Mary-Lynnette, this is Malina, my cousin. Half cousin, really." he said, pulling the girl-Mary-Lynnette- forward.

"It's M, Ash. Ian, come here and meet the girls." he stood up and nodded to Ash.

Kestrel and Rowan did the whole shake hands thing, and Jade hugged him and had Mark shake his hand. Then we all went inside. More interdictions and hand shakes. Then I said I was going to the bathroom, and Ian followed. Ash said something, and someone hit him.

"This is to normal. We need to escape. I hate him, too. Well, he's different now and all, but can we go?" I exploded as soon as the door closed.

"Hunting it is." he said, and led me to the balcony.

"I hate jumping." I complained, and flung myself over the edge. Ian followed.

"I should have brought Jez and Morgead, if they were there." I said.

"They took off back to their safe house. While you were meeting someone."

"Smart people. Well, meet back here in two hours?" I said. We stopped in front of a club. How original.

"Two hours is good." he nodded and kissed me. Yep, he was a shapeshifter alright. I walked into the club, and he took off down the street.

I picked someone to dance with. And asked him to leave out back and take a walk with me.

"Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, M." he said. I told his mind to shut off, go to sleep, and I sunk my fangs in his neck.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Morgead! Can M and Ian come live with us?" I called.

"Why Ian?" he yelled.

"Would you want me to leave you and go live with them?"

"No?"

"Okay then. They're coming." I picked up the phone. "M's families here. Ash Redfern. A major ex-player who found a soulmate. Blah. I don't like him, I wouldn't want to be there either."

"Fine. Sure. Call her, text her, whatever." he said. "But I'm going out hunting. Cya." he leaned down and kissed me.

I sighed. "Bye."

He left, and I was waiting on Malina to text me back when the wall beside me exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped and flipped over the back of the couch.

_So not a safe house._

I slid my knife out of my boot. A guy ran up to me.

_Daybreak? Nope. Werewolf._

I slid the knife between his ribs. I didn't look to see him die.

The next was a vampire. I slid the shaft of the knife, sharpened, into him. Two.... well, one vampire, and one.. something, ran at me. I killed the vampire.

"What are you, so I can kill you?" I said, dancing to the side and over the table.

"Stab me. I'll kill you first."

_Morgead, where are you when I need you?_

Something hit him over the back of the head, and pierced him through the chest. It was half wooden half silver..

"M! Thank Goddess! I thought I was dead!"

She surveyed the room. "Where thee hell in Morgead?" she spat.

"I dunno. Hunting." I said, my heart rate returning to normal.

"They sent you a damn dragon." she said, pulling his hair up and ripping off three horns.

"Now he's dead. Come on let's get outta here."

A dragon... Man, I really am getting softer and softer, not to realize that was a dragon... What happened to Jez Redfern? Now I'm Jezebel...

I followed M out. She was faster; she'd just come from hunting. I hadn't hunted in awhile..

We got to Theirry's house at the same second as Morgead.

"I went home, and theres dead people there, and no you!" he screamed, and grabbed me and kissed me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was.... different." I said, laying back on Ash's arm. We had our own room, but if I tried to go to sleep now it wouldn't work. Ash was propped up against the back of the bed, and we were watching TV.

"Yeah... Well, everyone liked you." he said.

"Not everyone liked you." I told him. "Like James, Phillip, and Poppy."

"I know.. I did some things I'm not proud of before I met you, Mary-Lynnette."

"Like....?" He shook his head. I pouted. "C'mon. It can't be that bad!'

He shook his head. "It's bad, Mary-Lynnette."

"So?"

"So I love you, and you're mind is still purely innocent." he said. I sighed.

"Whatever, Ash. It isn't fair you won't tell me anything." I pouted.

"No while your still so innocent."

"How could I loose my innocence, Ash? It's not right." I sat up.

"Mary-Lynnette, I don't want you to loose your innocence, I want to have some credibility as a good person. Do you want to exchange blood again, or are you tired?" he said softly, trying to use his mind to make me relax.

"No, Ash. I don't want either of those. I'm going out on the porch and getting fresh air." I said, blinking.

_Don't cry, Mary-Lynnette. Don't you do it. Not till your outside._

"Mary... wait." he said, catching my wrist. "Please." he added when I jerked it back. He didn't even try to hold on.... "I'm sorry. It was stupid, I just... your mind hasn't been... introduced.. to the horrible things people do.. I did a bad thing to James and Poppy, Mary-Lynn, and I'm trying to forget it." I blinked again. _Stop trying to cry._

"I need fresh air." I whispered and went outside. I slid the screen door closed. _Everyone thinks hes a horrible person, except me. Even his sisters did... no one can do something so bad to make everyone hate them... he has changed, Rowan told me so._

I was crying. Don't let Ash here me, I prayed silently. _Gosh Mary-Lynnette, your a big baby, you know that?_

I felt Ash's arm slide around my shoulders. "Mary-Lynnette.. come back inside. Please..." he whispered. I tried not to hear the emotion in his voice, how choked it was..

_You made him cry, you are simply horrible, Mary-Lynnette._

"Mary-Lynnette.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, I...." Ash said, leaning against the wall.

"It's not your fault.. It's more mine.. If I-"

"Do _not _blame yourself for _anything _Mary-Lynnette!" Ash barked. I flinched. "I shouldn't have to keep things from you. It's my luck that the best person in the world also has the be one of the most pure minded." he took his arm off my shoulders and stood up, offering my his hand. "Please, Mary." I looked up at him... He looked so.... defeated, and broken. I held out my hand, trying to make it stop shaking.

He led me inside and stopped halfway through the room, like he didn't know what to do next. I took a step towards the bed, and I swear I saw him let a breath out.

"Mary-Lynnette.. you don-"

"Ash, don't say anything." I said softly, cutting him off. He opened his mouth. "Don't. I don't feel obligated to do anything. So stop." I sunk down on the bed. Ash sat down next to me. He laid back.

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette." he said.

"I love you too.." He sat up and put his arms around me. I leaned on his shoulder.

_Stop shaking. Your fine._

"Mary-Lynnette." he said, not like he was even talking to me. "You ever thought of shortening your name, so it would be a little less recognizable. For anyone who might know you, Mary-Lynnette is pretty recognizable, baby."

"But... I don't want to really change it to something no one will recognize.." I said, biting my lip.

Ash's eyes lingered on my lip for a second, then, "Well... What about shortening it? Like, something Mark used to call you maybe?"

"I don't know.. can we shorten it to Mary? Or May-Lynn?"

"Mary... May-Lynn." I knew he was smiling. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

_Don't blush._

I blushed. He laughed, and stood up. I groaned. "Five minutes, Mary-Lynnette."

"Promise?" I mumbled, standing up.

"Promise.." he said, kissing me. I wound my arms around his neck. I felt his hands around my waist, and I _swear_ he could touch his fingertips together...

"Okay, 4 minutes... promise." he kissed the top of my head and ran out. I sighed and fell back on the bed.

3 minutes.....

2 minutes....

_Time is too slow, _I thought. I hate the fact I won't ever see my parents again..

1 minute....

_Wonder where Mark is?_ I thought sadly. _I wont see much of him, now that he's going to be a vampire before I will..._

"I was 30 seconds early." Ash said. I jumped.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled. He laid down next to me. His feet hung off the end. I giggled. "Wanna lay like normal so you _fit _on the bed?"

He laughed. "How long are we staying up?" I could tell he was trying not to yawn.

"Are you tired?" he yawned. I yawned. "Ugh. Ash don't do that! If you yawn it makes me yawn.."

"I was answering your question." he grinned.

I sat up and Ash grabbed my waist and tossed me to the head of the bed.

"Hey." I protested. "I can move, on my own. I'm just letting you know." I said as he scooted up.

"Yeah, but my ways faster." he sat up, half way. He got a more serious look on his face. "Um, since you got so sick this morning, do you want to wait until you've eaten?"

I nodded. He looked at the door for half a second, then sat up and scooted away from me a little. Someone knocked.

"Come in Mark!" Ash yelled. I noticed a little twinge of... what? Annoyance? In his voice.

"Hey.. um, me and Jade are finishing tonight, and when I'm.. going, shes going to take me out into the woods somewhere and let me hunt.. So I came to say bye."

"Bye, Mark." Ash said irritably. I elbowed him.

"Don't." I whispered to him. "Bye, Mark... see you in a few days?" I said.

"A week. Bye, Mary-Lynnette." he left, letting the door close a little hard. Ash slid down back like he was, laying his arm across me. I sat up.

"Why so mean?" I demanded.

"Him and Jade slept together a few minutes ago." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Like, _slept _together_?" _he nodded.

"Wow.." Ash pulled me back down so my head was on his arm.

"I love you Mary-Lynnette." he said, kissing my face right by my ear.

"I love you too...." I rolled over facing him. He kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes, hoping to be tired, but.... Nada. "Are you okay, Ash?" He wasn't acting okay..

"Yeah, I'm just tired." _Liar._

"Okay.." he kissed me, harder this time. I kissed him back, feeling his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer to him.. I bit his lip softly. I heard a whoosh of air. Ash groaned and sat up.

"What, James?" he called towards the door.

"Come here." James said. Ash laid his head on my stomach.

"No." I laughed. I knew they hated each other, but they were still cousins and had to tolerate each other..

"Yes." James growled.

Ash yawned. "No. Go _away _James."

"You owe me, don't make me start saying why..." James threatened.

"Ooh, but James, you might threaten my innocence." I said. He laughed. Ash looked at me for half a second and got up. I sighed. I want to know...

I heard Ash saying something, then James, the Ash growling, and then Ash opened the door and came back in.

"I don't like him." Ash said, falling back on the bed. "At all." he flipped his blond hair out of his eyes.

"He's your cousin, you have to love him... somewhere." I teased.

"Whatever, May-Lynn." he laid down and closed his eyes, mostly. I laid down and curled next to him.

"It's cold." I said, laying my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Better?" he said, his eyes barely open.

"Almost..." I kissed him softly. He kissed me back, a little harder.

"Another reason I hate James." he whispered, pulling back just a little, "he interrupts everything..."

I smiled. "I love you.." I said, and he kissed me again.

"I love you too..." he whispered around my lips.

He kept kissing me.. until of course someone came to the door.

"Ash, open, _now._"

I didn't know the voice... but Ash did. His back stiffened.

"Why?"

"It's _important." _the woman said.

"Look, Blaise, I don't know what's up in your little head, but.. I'm busy."

_Blaise, Harman... she and Ash have a past. _

"Ash.. It's really important." she said, her voice almost whining.

_She doesn't know about me. She doesn't know Ash found his soulmate.._

"Bye, Blaise. Nothing you could say could change my mind."

"Ash.. it's not what you think." she said, and I swear she was crying.

"Go, Ash." I whispered, kissing him. He looked at me. There was something in his eyes.. he didn't want to go out there...

"No." he mumbled, "I don't care about Blaise." _Anymore. _He didn't say it, but I knew it...

"Blaise, _go._ I'm not the same guy anymore. At all. And _I don't want you anymore._ I'm not here for you to play mind games with me like you.." he looked at me. "Hold on." he frowned. He kissed me. "One second, babe."

He slid off the bed and opened the door, making sure he didn't open it enough for her to see me or the other way around.

_She's really pretty.._

I caught bits of a whispered conversation, then I hear Blaise's voice rise, and then Ash's, and then I heard two pairs of feet go down the hallway, to where I couldn't hear them...

Ash opened the door a second later, slamming it.

"Lets just go to sleep." he said. I sighed.

"I wish you would tell me why so many people hate you." I said.

"I really wish you didn't ask that..." he sighed, massaging his forehead. "I don't want you to know the person I was, Mary-Lynnette. I changed the day I met you. I don't want you to know how bad I was..."

"Ash... I don't care how bad you were. What I care about is the fact that you're keeping things from me." I said, my voice coming out choked at the end.

"Mary-Lynnette.. please.. I don't want to do this again.." he closed his eyes.

"So why can't you just tell me? Nothing you can say can ever change the fact that I love you! Why can't you just get over that?"

He at down on the floor. I pulled my knees up and laid my head on them.

_Stop crying... stop it.._

I felt Ash's arms around me again.

_No... I'm mad at you... it's not fair that you can just make everything all better that way.._

_Mary-Lynnette... I'm sorry.... Do you want me to go away?_

The wave of panic that took me over was almost overwhelming. _No! Don't..._

I could see that he was.. And I saw memories.. the first was of him and Poppy, out on a balcony, here... I watched a scene play through out..

_I don't want you to know that I did anything your about to see.._

It must have been hours, but I finally _knew _Ash, before, and after. There were no walls. I'm sure he explored my mind just as well.

The real world came back much to fast.

"Do you hate me yet?" he said, his head on my shoulder. He had his arms around my waist and one of his long legs on either side of me.

"I couldn't ever hate you..." I whispered.

"You don't think of me as the same," he offered.

"Seeing all that changed nothing, Ash... I still love you more than should be possible. I'm surprised you left all that behind for me..."

"You're too perfect.." he kissed my neck.

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"The suns up..." he mused. He lifted me carefully and laid me at the top of the bed. I felt him lay next to me, yawning. "Love you." he said, kissing my neck again.

"Love you too.." I said, getting comfortable. "If anyone knocks on the door now, kill them." I mumbled.

"Of course." he said, and then I fell asleep..


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh.. If you've noticed M and Jez's chapter sections have been getting shorter, it's because I'm falling in love with Ash and Mary-Lynnette... hehehe.. You know you love him, too. Yes, this one gets an authors note... Why? I don't know. Ooh. Me and my friend are starting an _amazing_ youtube channel.. AshAndBae Aha, I love it when you guys don't ask me to post a new chapter, your just like, POST A NEW CHAPTER! xoxo**

"So we have to find a new safe house, put up better wards, and either keep someone there all the time, or Jez can't stay their alone, is that right?" Theirry said.

Morgead nodded. "I won't leave her their anymore. Unless Ian or M ore there, they're going to stay with us now."

"Why don't they get their own place?" he said. M stopped walking around in circles.

"That's an option?"she asked eagerly.

Thierry nodded. "We can get you a place near Jez and Morgead, though, so we have someone close. Like guards, but you get privacy."

"Awesome. Ian should be here soon..."

"Morgead, will you run up and get Ash and Mary-Lynnette? I have a feeling they want their own place, too."

"Can't M do it? I'm waiting for Jez."

"M will rip Ash's stupid fat head off when he slams the door on me." I said.

Morgead sighed and shot up the stairs. Delos walked down the opposite steps a minute later.

"Can me and Maggie have the room Ash has?" He asked Thierry.

"Sure?" he said, more like a question.

"Where's Hannah?" Thea asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Um, I don't know." he said. He looked at me, "Help me."

I laughed. Blaise came in. "Hey Blaise, how come Hunter Redfern told me you were dead?"

"Um.. because when I left Circle Midnight, I had one of my friends tell everyone I died." she said slowly. "Thierry, where's Thea?"

"Kitchen." I told her. I looked sideways at Thierry. "Ever though of getting an assistant?" I joked.

"Yeah, but no one around here pays any attention. Unlike you. You seem to know everything that's happening around here." he said.

"Oh no. No, Thierry. I can't do that. It's too much." I said, pleading.

"Malina.. C'mon. It won't be too hard, and who else could?"

"Um, why not Keller? Or Galen? Or.. James. Or Poppy."

"Why not you?" he challenged.

"Why not her what?" Ian said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Be my assistant." Thierry said, the same second that Ash and Morgead came down. Ash wasn't even awake. Mary-Lynnette was walking slowly behind him, though you could tell that she had been awake longer than him.

He slid onto the couch by Thierry. I leaned back against Ian. "Missed you." he whispered.

Mary-Lynnette sat next to him, and he put his arm around her. She looked at me, hard.

_He's changed, he's not he person he was, you know. You don't have to hate him._

I stared at her in shock. She sat there next to him smiling at what Thierry was saying like nothing had happened. Ian listened, too, and when Thierry turned to us and told Ian.

_I'm being serious. Close your mouth, too. Just be nice. You may not think it matters to him, but it does._

Everyone was talking, and I was the only one who heard her. Ash leaned over and kissed her. He whispered something and she laughed.

"Where's it gonna be?" Ian asked.

"Not sure yet." he said. Ian led me up the stairs to our room.

"Are you okay?" he kicked the door shut.

"Sorta. I'm... kinda regretting leaving my old life behind." I said quietly.

"Old life as in...?"

I sat on the floor and put my head on my knees. "It was insane. I didn't live by anyone's rules. I came and went. I didn't need anyone. No one told me who to like or how to do things. That seems like all it is here... you're the only reason I'm here."

"You're old life doesn't seem too bad... if you really don't like it here that much, we'll leave."

"Ian... you don't need to leave you life for me."

"You are my life."

"Ian... it's not just that. If I go back, I have to become what I was again. I don't know if I want to." I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. "I was a huntress. I hunted down the top serial killers, all of Hunter's top... If I go back to that, I'll change, Ian. I'll go back to how I was. I'll be a killer again. Killing that dragon was _fun,_ Ian. Killing isn't supposed to be fun for normal people. I'm not normal."

He was smiling. "I know you're not normal. You're _mine. _What's normal about loving a freak?" he said, leaning down and kissing me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're getting a house." I said, again.

"Yes, Mary-Lynnette. A house. Spazztastic." he grinned.

"Shut it." I said, smiling anyway. "You aren't funny."

"Your smiling." he countered, stepping in from of me and turned facing me.

"So? That doesn't mean it's funny. It means I'm happy." I went to push him back and he grabbed my wrists.

"It's funny and you know it." he said, holding my wrists at my waist.

"Not funny.. at all.. Stop doing that!" I complained. "I hate it when you make my head go all foggy like that." he leaned down and kissed me, grinning.

"But I cant kiss you in public unless I do that or you get mad at me.." he said, pouting.

"Mad spaz." I grinned.

"You stole my joke... told you it was funny." he leaned down and kissed me and let my wrist go, grabbing one of my hands.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" he said, and stopped walking. Half a second later he was holding me.

It took a second to catch my breath, by the time I did we were in our room. "Um... what was that?" I asked, my breathing still fast.

"Threshold. Part of my job." he shrugged and set me on the bed, then laid next to me.

"Tomorrow, we're moving into our house.." He said slowly.

"Yes, and..?"

"We'll have much more privacy." he said, and it sounded like he regretted saying what he did. Instead, he leaned over and took my face in his hands. "You know, I think I might really like you, Mary." his lips were twitching slightly.

"I think I might just like you too." I tried not to smile. He grinned and leaned up and kissed me softly. "No, _Ash. _Seriously? You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry.. but there is this little thing I need, it's called oxygen. And I have to get it from blood, dear."

"Well, me becoming a vampire process seems to have been forgotten." his eyes lit up.

"I thought you didn't want to, that's why I didn't say anything." I rolled me eyes and kissed him slowly.

"Still think I don't want to?" I said after a minute.

"I didn't want to force you-" I kissed him again.

"Shut up." I giggled, the strangest thing popping into my head. "Ash, you're named after plants. Ash. Redfern." I giggled again.

"Damn, I had hoped you'd never put that together." he smiled anyway. His eyes locked on mine. "Are you sure you want to.."

"Ash.. I don't think I've ever been this sure of anything. I want to be a vampire." I flinched slightly at the word.

He studied my face for a minute. "I think it's best we just wait till tomorrow."

I saw the look on his face. "Fine. Bye." I said, sitting up, too fast. My head spun. Ash grabbed my shoulders before I fell forward.

"Are you okay?" he said, he voice edged with worry.

"Yeah... you ask that too much." I said, blinking. I have no clue what that was.

"I'm not going to leave the house. I will be back in ten minutes, okay?" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Okay." I said, grabbing the remote. I flipped the television on. He gave me one last worried look before he left.

I sighed. I was 18. And moving into a house alone with a boy. Man. _Old _man. Vampire.

My soulmate.

It was completely against how I was raised.

I ground my teeth together. What did Ash have to do? I sighed and tried to concentrate on the t.v., but my eyes kept straying to the computer. I walked over and say down, my fingers hitting the keyboard as soon as the Internet was up.

Five missing reports, all suspected to be connected. I flinched. All together, there was one picture. Of all of us, taken with my camera. I hit the button for "Found."

I typed quickly, hoping Ash wouldn't see. _All five missing persons went out on the girls' family's boat. It was reported seen hitting a large rock, but no people looked to be aboard, so coast guard wasn't called. It was in shark waters, and it was during a storm. I'm sorry for your loss._

I hit enter without re-reading it. I just told my mom and dad I was dead. There was no going back now. I heard Ash's footsteps on the stairs, so I erased the history and logged off. I darted to the back door and was on the deck before he came in.

"Hey." he said, putting his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I sighed softly.

"Hey." I could feel he was more relaxed, at ease more. "Thea?" I said quietly. He straightened up, pulling me against him. I laid my head against his chest, looking out at the desert.

"Yeah." he paused. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." But it wasn't... I hadn't guessed it was Thea's blood in his veins, I knew.

"Mm." he didn't say anything else for a while. "I love you, Mary- Lynnette."

"I love you too." I bit my lip. "Ash... what's going to happen if no one can find the last Wild Power? Or if Hunter does first?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Mary-Lynnette.. if what you said is true when It all comes down to the end, me and you are going somewhere. The safest place left in the world. Just us, until things cool down." I could hear the edge in his voice.

"I have this weird feeling that it won't be just us.. But it won't be anyone we know. But it's someone we love."

"What do you mean?" he sat down in a chair, pulling me down with him.

"I don't know exactly." I bit my lip.

"Okay.."

"I'm scared." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know. So am I."

We sat silently for a long time. A cold wind started, and I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My feet were on Ash's knees. Normally that would of amused me. He put his arks over mine. I laid my head back. If I looked up, I pretty much would see his ear. I laughed a little.

"What?" he said, his voice sounding slightly happier, but sort of on edge.

"Nothing important." I closed my eyes. Ash kissed my head, just above my ear. For some reason, that made me want to laugh again. The word ear was bringing on hysteria.

"I'm not tired at all." he said. It sounded like it irritated him.

"How could you be.. we slept till noon and all we've done today is talk to Thierry and make out." We both laughed.

"You're supposed to sleep at night."

"Vampires, mythically, aren't."

He laughed once. "I know. So..."

"So what?"

"Wanna do what we did today, minus talking to Thierry?"

I laughed and sat up. I tried to ignore the slightly worried look on his face and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian grinned. "Ready?"

"Almost. I have to.. know what? Grab your bag. We're taking the window."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am."

I grabbed my bag and jumped. Ian landed with a muted thud behind me. "Car?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What's faster for you? We could run. I think we could find a way to get back there from here. Or we could drive."

"Do you have the keys to a car?" I asked.

"All the keys hang in the garage. Easy access. " he grinned.

"That Mustang.. it's no ones favorite, is it?"

"Nope." he popped the p. "They all like the roomy cars, fit more people. Two seats doesn't work all that well."

"Sweet. Mustang it is." we loaded into the car. After awhile of him driving, a question of mind from my first day here popped into my head. "Who wants to kill you, Ian?"

"Um... a lot of people." he said, trying to avoid the question again.

"Like?"

"Galen. Because I'm stronger than him. Um.. Hunter. Hunter's daughter. Your aunt." he grinned. "I took down a whole project of hers once." he paused. "Sarita's parents." That was the lamia girl who brought him to Circle Daybreak.

I bit my lip. "Go to sleep, M." he said softly, leaning over and kissing me, keeping on hand on the wheel the other around my shoulders. The car didn't even swerve.

"I'm not that" yawn "tired." I growled. "Ian, if you were a lower 'class', then why were you in a group with what you called mains?"

"You." he said, and took his arm back to use the gear shift. I sighed and leaned against the door. I was almost asleep and I felt his hand on my leg. I jumped slightly, and he laughed. I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest.

I could see his lips twitching. I growled again. "Can I drive?" I said. We weren't too far away.. maybe I had fell asleep and his hand woke me up..

"I got it."

"You missed the exit." I teased a few minutes later.

He pulled over and we switched. It was really late, and the median was small. Drove straight through it onto the other side of the highway.

"Illegal."

"Faster."

He sighed.

I turned on the exit.. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_"

"What?"

"My roommate, found her soulmate the night I left. They were already talking about moving in together 5 minutes after they met. And she hated the apartment. I don't have enough for a motel."

He handed me a hundred dollar bill. "Yours." I pulled into the motel closest to my old apartments. "Um, I'd park the car.. after we get the motel room."

"Why?"

"We're in central L.A., Hollywood. Think about it. Stay in the car outside the office."

I went in and got us the room, farthest on away from the main road, end room with no one on the other side. The room was closed up for something- I didn't want to know what.

"And how long will you be staying there... Mrs. Drache?"

I blushed. "Um.. It's Ms. Harman-Redfern." Malina Drache.. I thought how that would look. Malina Harman-Redfern-Drache. All three main families. "And I don't know how long."

I took the keys and started walking back to the car. Malina Drache.. I feel like a little girl, writing her boyfriends name all over her stuff.. _Well, you are 16.._

I'm glad about that, though. Took me out of the running for a Wild Power, not having turned 17 yet..

I slid into the car. "What's that look for?" Ian asked.

"No reason.. drive around to the very back apartments by the woods and the last one." I mumbled. Ian stared at me for a few seconds before he started the car.

"Why so out of the way?"

"Its closest to the woods, and I have friends not too far from here."

"Okay.." he said, not sounding too sure. He parked the car where I told him to. The door to our room was open.

"What the hell..?" I said, walking up to the door.

"M be careful." Ian said. "Maybe-"

My eyes took in the scene in the bedroom. I knew the girl that was lying on the floor. My arm swung back and grabbed the car door. No.. _"Allie?" _I gasped.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow." I said, turning around again. "This _can't_ be one room."

He laughed. "It's one room. Well, it's three of your bedroom at your old house, maybe two of our room at Theirry's, so it doesn't seem like it." he put his arms around me.

"It's not funny. This rooms way too big. How many doors arm in here?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, the double doors that lead out back, the door that leads to the hallway, the two closets, the bathroom.." he laughed again and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, taking a step away from him and looking towards the back door. "We don't have too much space out there, do we?"

"We have a acre of land. This is a house I bought a long time ago, and Theirry has been paying the bills lately."

"Why?"

"Well.. we'll save that for another day."

"Oh. _Oh. _Okay." I said, trying not to think of why he had the beautiful beds and things.. Vampires have to hunt, Ash liked hunting with perks..

"Yeah.. But now it's our house." he grinned.

I smiled, but that little part inside of me just hung there, saying "_Your house. You told your own parents you died. You don't need a house." _I pushed that down, and faked the smile a little harder.


End file.
